


Generations

by Arones



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arones/pseuds/Arones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John hires a whore and events continue to tumble forth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Generations

1898

John was standing over the woman that he had brought back to his flat. She was a whore. He had paid for her services. She was leaning against his bed, her dress falling off one shoulder, her eyes moving up and down his body and her lip tucked gently between her teeth. She had long blond curls that cascaded down her back. That had been what caught his attention. It looked exactly like his Helen's hair. He carefully undid the buttons on his jacket and watched her as she was watching him. If he closed his eyes enough then perhaps he could imagine it was his Helen.

He didn't want the woman to undress. The first time he had been with Helen she had remained clothed. They'd been at a play and had snuck away as soon as it started. She'd dragged him down the corridors to a tiny room that he didn't even know existed. The wall felt good when it hit his back and she was giggling while kissing him. They hadn't meant to take it that far, and he made sure that the next time he could revel and worship her body like he was supposed to.

The woman watched him as he ducked his head and shook the memory. She wasn't paid to comment. In fact, when he'd hired her he had specifically requested she remain silent. So she did. He stood naked in front of her, his member protruding from his form as she waited for his next command. He was soft spoken and dark. Something about him had her on edge. "Spread your legs." She did as she was told, her skirts still covering her. John slowly scooted onto the bed and pushed the material up to her hips.

Fingers were wrapped tightly in her hair and her head was pulled painfully back. His hand was tangled in her curls; he used his other one to brush the strands away from her neck so that he could press his lips to her throat. She arched up into him and he pressed down into her. "Don't move." The words washed over her skin and into her ear. He smelt sweet, like brandy chocolate cherries. She'd only had them once but they had tasted divine. She nodded and he started in on her throat again and down to the tops of her breasts that were showing from her corset.

Thighs were wrapped tightly around his hips when he rested down fully on top of her. She had to work hard to keep herself prone, but he didn't seem to mind when she locked her heels against his back. John slid into her and listened as she moaned slightly. He ignored it, burying his face in her chest and slowly undulating his hips. He closed his eyes and imagined it was Helen, dreamt that it was her, pretended the perfume that he smelled was her perfume.

He could feel her breasts hitting his chin with the movements their bodies were making. He shut his eyes and couldn't rid the image of Helen writhing under him. He didn't want to rid that image from eyes mind. It was beautiful; she was beautiful. His movements became harder, the pressure of his hips on her hurt, but she didn't utter a word. John kissed her breasts again just before his movements became jerky and he couldn't control himself any longer. Liquid spilled into her and he moved away suddenly sitting on the edge of the bed. She didn't know what to do.

Pushing her skirts down her legs she sat up feeling the stickiness slipping from her body and down her thighs. His head was in his hands covering his face from her. "Go wash, clean yourself up." When she didn't move he finally turned to her. "In there, go on." She tiptoed around him and into the room just off the bedroom that he had indicated. There she found a bowl and pitcher of water along with a few cloths to clean herself with. She poured the water into the bowl and stared at it while the ripples stopped moving. He was a very strange man.

Fingers dipped into the lukewarm water first before she brought a thin cloth in wetting it. She started to track the material over her body starting with her face and neck. There were drops of water sliding over her pale skin, mingling with the tips of her locks and plastering them to her flesh. She closed her eyes and started to hum a lullaby that her mother had sung to her as a child and focusing only on the feeling of the liquid pouring over her skin. She finished with her chest. Looking down she saw a small stool propped against the wall. Stepping over to it she rested her toes on the edge and lifted her skirts. Dipping the cloth into the water once again she began to clean herself.

The fabric was rough against her tender body, but the cool and soothing sensation it brought to her burning flesh felt almost heavenly. The sticky feeling was gone and she sighed before wetting a second cloth and setting the first aside. She didn't hear him come in; she didn't know she was no longer alone until a very cold blade was pressed against her neck and the warm body against her back. "Don't move." His voice was far deeper now, and quieter if even possible. The blade skimmed from her neck to her chest, then back up over her shoulder and between her shoulder blades. He hummed at the small lines of blood he was drawing, just a drop here or there. He didn't want to scare her too much. He held her hip tightly with his right hand and sliced the knife through the ties that held her dress up.

Tugging at the material, he let it fall away. "I won't harm you." A higher tone this time, his breath was warm against her chicken fleshed skin and the hairs at her neck. She nodded and his hand skimmed down her body again pressing hard into her skin, bruising her. He shoved her forward, her body pressing into the wood that was holding the bowl and pitcher. Her hands flew in front of her and knocked the bowl until water spilled out. She waited for him to hit her, to punish her for making a mess but he didn't. His eyes were roving over her backside, the pale skin void of freckles, and the soft curve of her ass as it jutted out against his hips.

Fingers trailed from the top of her spine to the crack of her butt cheeks. Suddenly he reached around her front and shoved two fingers inside her, still feeling the wet he had left behind. She whimpered and clenched her eyes shut. "Shhhh, you'll be well, no harm will come to you." He set the knife down and pulled her hips back, spreading her legs further. He slid into her again, violently pumping in and out of her body. She was crying out from the pain but he wasn't stopping. His hands gripped her ribs until he heard a slight crack and she screamed. John threw up a fist and covered her lips. She bit down hard when she felt, once again the sticky sensation on her legs. He kissed her neck and moved away. "Clean yourself up and come out."

He waited patiently, dressing himself and sitting in a wooden chair by the mantle with no fire burning underneath. She had cleaned and dressed, but had hold the material to her body to keep herself covered. John clicked his tongue looking her over again. She was so young. His teeth clenched, his jaw muscles working hard. She was a whore. He stood suddenly and she jumped back. He held out his hands and bowed lightly to here. "Let's see if we can do something about that." He moved to a wardrobe and pulled open the door. Running his tongue over his lips he selected a dress. "This should do nicely." He brought it over to the bed and laid it out. He moved back and pulled out a corset and knickers. He beckoned her over with a wave of his hand.

Once again, he pulled the fabric away from her body and let it fall to the floor. He watched her slip into the expensive material, the way her hands smoothed it over her legs and chest. She glanced at him over her shoulder and watched as he stepped forward to tighten the ties at her back. Rustling with the dress he helped pull it over her head. He smoothed the material as she looked down at herself. The dress was beautiful, more than she could ever expect to buy on her own. He tied her in and ran his hands over her body once again. She smiled and turned to him, her rotted teeth grinning from her mouth. "Thank you, sir."

His face hardened and her stomach flipped. She stepped back and he shoved off from her. His fists were clenching tightly; then they would loosen before tightening again. They scrunched until his nails drew blood from his palms. He gripped the chair and tossed it against the wall letting it shatter into pieces. She jumped. He didn't turn back to her as he spoke, "Money is by the door, along with some chocolate, and a jacket in the entryway. Take them when you leave." He didn't hear her move and when he turned around she was still standing there staring at him. "Leave now!" He growled it out and stepped forward before holding himself back, she wasn't the woman that he wanted. She wasn't the one who could fulfill his desires. He needed to see Helen. Swiftly moving into the side room, he grabbed the knife and came charging at her before teleporting away.

 

1903

Helen was puttering around the clinic she had been working in for the past two years. The work her father had given her was fascinating but she wanted to be sure not to lose her ability to work on normal patients. As a woman, she was limited in where she could acquire practice, and even though she didn't enjoy the birthing process she was there helping women who couldn't afford a personal midwife. She had once dreamed of having children, had once thought that it was a possibility. Now she knew far better than that.

They had a woman come in earlier in labor. She washed her hands in a bowl and scrubbed them clean before drying them on a towel at her waist. She swung into the room and saw the young woman on the bed, curled on her side. Her hair was blond and curly. A nurse was pressing a cold wet cloth to her forehead. Helen pressed her fingers to the woman's wrist and brushed fingers over her soft locks. "Hello there." The young woman grunted. "Do you mind turning on your back so I can check you?" She nodded and began to move, lifting her knees and grinding her teeth as another contraction happened.

"I need you to breathe." Helen stood at the side of the bed with a hand on the woman's knee and her other against her cheek. "Deep breaths, think you can do that?" The woman nodded and quickly drew in a gasp of breath. "Good, just like that. Slow and even. Keep going." Helen continued her mantra while sliding her hand down the woman's legs. She slipped three fingers in and the woman only jumped slightly at the intrusion. "That's it keep breathing. I can feel the head." She leaned forward. "Lots of hair." That got a small smile from the woman before she started breathing deeply again. "Just relax now, you're almost ready. You can push when you want to."

It wasn't much longer until the woman was bearing down. Her teeth were clenching tightly trying to prevent her vocal chords from vibrating together to make noise. Her hands were clenching tightly at the night dress she was in. The woman to her side was still pressing the cool cloth to her forehead. She relaxed back when she felt the head slip from her body. Helen dipped her finger into the mouth and nose of the baby pulling out wayward fluid from its airways. "Whenever you're ready, one more and that should be it."

The woman nodded and drew in a deep breath before sitting up and bearing down again. Helen twisted the shoulder and watched as the baby slid from her body and the fluids drenching the sheets. She was unconcerned with them and wrapped the baby in a blanket rubbing at the skin. Sitting she set the infant on her lap and cut the umbilical cord before turning back to the baby. It wasn't breathing. She rubbed again at its back and chest. Once again she dipped her finger into its mouth and pulled out more liquid. She began rubbing at the infants back again. "Come on," she muttered and pressed her hand down on its chest. She watched as lips turned blue and the tiny body became cold.

Finally giving up she moved to clean the infant away from the mother. The woman was resting, her eyes closed with tears streaming down her face. Helen moved back to her and leaned between her legs again. She was quiet when she spoke. "I need you to push one last time." The woman nodded and Helen felt the after birth slide from her body. She took a wet cloth and cleaned the young woman's body, her eyes sad and her face forlorn. "Let's get you into another bed." The woman nodded and slowly moved as Helen directed. "Do you want to see him?" The woman shook her head and turned her face to the side. Helen sighed and pressed cleaned fingers to her cheek. "I'll be back; I just need to check on another patient."

Helen left the room and moved to the next one. It was empty. She pressed against the wall, her hand to her chest breathing deeply. The tears were stinging at the backs of her lids but she wouldn't allow them to spill forth. She would not cry for another woman's baby. Smoothing down her dress she pasted a smile on her face and when to go back into the room. She stopped short when she saw the young boy standing there. He must have been four or five years old. Kneeling down Helen moved to his level. "Hello there."

"Hi." The boy grinned. "My mummy's here, she's having a baby."

"Is she now?" It took a second for Helen to make the connection, but she kept the smile on her face. "Are you looking for your mummy?"

The little boy nodded; his cold slate eyes not wary of her at all. "You're pretty. I like your hair." He leaned forward and pulled at a curl that had fallen out of her bun and down her shoulder. He tugged hard enough to have her wince, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Thank you." She smiled at him. "You're very handsome too." She gripped him by his sides and squeezed lightly. "What's your name?"

"Karl."

"Karl, such a handsome name. Would you like to go find your mummy?" He nodded and Helen took his hand leading him in to the room she had previously vacated. The boy grinned when he saw his mother. He jumped onto the bed and crawled up to her. She buried her face in his neck and dried her tears quickly. "I found him wandering the halls."

The young woman nodded and pet his hair while he suddenly sat up. "Where's the baby, mummy?"

She shook her head and tears filled her eyes. When she spoke her voice was tight and forced. "The baby died sweetie, but it's ok. We're still here." She kissed his cheek and that's when Helen noticed the locket at her neck. Helen's eyes narrowed and she struggled to not reach forward.

"That's a beautiful locket, where'd you get it?"

She grasped it tightly in her fist and looked up at the doctor. "Karl's father gave it to me."

Helen hummed, "May I see it?" The young woman took it off and handed it to Helen. She flipped over the piece of metal looking at both sides carefully. It was circular, oval and gold. The chain was short and meant for a man. Helen flicked her thumb over the clasp and opened it. There was nothing inside. "There used to be a picture in here." The young woman looked up, her eyes wide and fearful. "Where did you get this?"

"Karl's father."

"But he didn't give it to you, did he?" Helen once again looked up to see the fear in the woman's face. The woman glanced at the boy and shook her head. Helen's mouth opened and a huff of air escaped, "Ah." She took a deep breath and looked at the locket. "What were you planning on doing with it?"

"I was going to sell it, go back to Germany and my brothers to raise the child, but I couldn't let go of it."

"Why?"

"For Karl."

Helen nodded, "And the picture? What did you do with it?"

"I burned it." The vehemence in her voice was clear. Helen handed the item back and looked from child to mother. "I have an odd sort of request."

"You can have it." She interrupted. "I can't pay for this, we both know that. This will be my payment."

"None sense," Helen smiled softly easing the woman's tense posture. "But I would like to trade you for it. I do believe John would like it back."

"John…" The woman smiled and repeated the name.

"You never knew his name?"

"Nor he mine."

Helen nodded again, "Would you care to trade for it? I have something far more suiting that would perhaps remind you more. It was something he gave me." She saw the agreement in the woman's eyes. She didn't want to pressure her into trading, but the locket meant a great deal to her. "What's your name, I don't think I caught it earlier?"

"Louise."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Helen took the necklace from her own body and the earrings from her ears. It was pearls that day; he had given them to her a year after they had begun courting. She smiled and slipped the loops of the earrings onto the chain and handed them to Louise. The young woman gave the locket back.

"This is far too much for an old locket."

"Its value is much more personal." Helen's nose wrinkled lightly and she moved to stand. "Thank you, Louise. I'll be sure that John receives this." The young woman snuggled back into her son as she left the room.

Helen made it back to her house late that night. She was worn out and tired, but she had a mission to do. She moved through her room, through the small jewelry drawers and boxes that she kept until she found it: a copy of the picture that she had once given to him. She smiled to herself and slipped it into the empty place where the picture had once been held. Changing into something more suitable she threw on an overcoat and went to leave the room.

He was staying in a flat on the other side of London. She'd known about it for years but had never visited. She had no desire to visit. She walked slowly to his residence and looked at the building. Drawing in a deep breath she pulled open the door and walked inside, carefully and slowly. It was late and no one was about. She looked around before taking the stairs in the center of the room that led to the second floor. She followed her instincts and found his door. Knocking quietly, she held her breath in her lungs until it burned. There was no answer.

Knocking again she followed the same waiting process. She was sure he wasn't there. She moved to turn the knob but it stopped. He'd locked it. Biting her lip she pulled a thin piece of metal from her hair and slipped it into the key hole, moving it slightly until she heard it click. Gradually opening the wood she slipped inside and shut it again. Air filled her lungs as she looked around and her nostrils were filled with his scent. It was dark, but she could see that his furnishings were sparse. As they always were. She found the table and set the locket down. Turning, she looked around again and noticed one of her dresses hanging in the corner. "Typical." She mumbled to herself. She started to leave, but stopped. Taking parchment and quill she scrawled quickly. She slipped it under the locket and moved out of the room.

John returned hours later, drunk and angry. He teleported into his flat and threw the empty bottle in his hand against the wall. He staggered to the window, but the something shiny caught his eye. Turning to the table he saw it. Picking up the metal he let it warm against his fingers. The note, in her perfect penmanship read:

John,

Thought you might like this back.

Yours,

Helen

He sighed and opened the clasp to stare at her beautiful picture. Why had she brought it? So many years ago it had been lost, stolen by a whore and now here it was, sitting on his table in plain sight, like nothing had ever happened. He sat heavily on his bed and clutched the locket in his hand only allowing one tear to slip down his cheek getting lost in his beard. How had she known he'd lost it? His mind flashed to her giving it to him, more than ten years before as a birthday present. He'd worn it on his neck and hadn't taken it off until, until he'd raged one night and ripped it from his body. How had she found it? He brought the piece of metal to his lips and kissed it gently; he would never lose it again.

 

1913

The streets of New York were crowded but it didn't phase her at all. She was in the city and it was a glorious break from being stuck in the new Sanctuary that she was building, from the ground up she might add. James had called her insane when she'd told him of her plans, but she was determined and there was nothing he could do to deter her. Even after almost drowning at sea she was still determined. James had agreed to come over for one month every year to help her and he was due in the next few days. She was out shopping for a new dress, to make his arrival most pleasant.

She blushed slightly and sauntered down the street. Her mind was elsewhere when she heard the boy's voice. "Jewels, pretty jewels for sale." She turned to look at what he had; a new necklace would never hurt to go along with her new dress. Smiling at the young man she looked down and saw a pair of pearl earrings along with some other cheap jewelry. Her smile vanished. She looked up at the young man and narrowed her eyes. "Hey, lady, you ok?"

"Yes." She breathed out and licked her lips. Leaning forward she picked up the earrings and held them loosely in her fingers. "Where did you get these?"

"I didn't steal them." He backed away with his hands up.

"No, I don't think you did." She gave him a wan smile and fingered the piece between her thumb and forefinger. "Your mother gave you these."

"Ma'am?"

She nodded her head. "You're Karl." At his confused look she grinned. "Do you remember going to a clinic? You must have been, about five I suppose. Your mother was having a baby."

He licked his lips and jutted out his chin. "Yeah, I remember. What about it?"

Her eyes crinkled at the corners. "You were lost and looking for your mummy. I helped you find her."

The young man studied her carefully. "You gave her these."

"Yes. And the necklace, do you still have it?"

"No, she sold it so we could come here. Years ago."

"Pity." Helen fiddled with the jewels a bit longer before handing them back to the young man. "Where is your mother?"

"She died, on her way over here, last year. Ship sank. I was already here."

Helen didn't give her condolences, didn't say she was sorry. "She'd want you to keep those, not sell them."

"A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do." He shrugged and began to pack up his things that were strewn about when he saw the officer heading his way. He was wrapping the cheap jewelry in the cloth that he used to carry them, wrapping them tightly so nothing would fall out when he shoved them into his pockets. She watched but didn't comment.

"You are a boy, not a man."

"Speak for yourself, ma'am. Been livin' on my own for over a year now." He glanced from side to side looking for the officer that he had lost sight of. He shoved a few more of the pouches into his jacket and quickened his pace.

"Are you going to keep it?"

"For now, ma'am. Can't guarantee I won't sell it later." He finished shoving things into his pockets and started to back away from her. He stopped and turned around when he realized an officer was coming from that direction. "She named him you know."

"Named who?"

"The baby, she named him John."

Helen smiled, "Good name."

"What's yours?"

"Magnus. Helen Magnus." He nodded and skirted off. She turned her head to the side at the odd encounter but continued on her way.

It was hours later when she returned to her new Sanctuary on the outskirts of the city and there was a bustle of commotion in the library just off the entry hall. She set down her things and moved in to see what all the talk was about. There were two officers holding a young man in between them and her second in command vehemently stating that she did not have a son and thus the child did not belong there. No one saw her enter. "Pardon." She cleared her throat and they all turned to look at her. The two officers looked her over, their eyes scanning up and down her body. She was used to it, happened a lot and she paid no mind to the looks they exchanged between each other.

"Helen, just in time. These officers are claiming that this is your son."

"Oh?"

"I keep telling them that you don't have a child but they insisted on speaking with you." She smiled in reaction and turned to the officers.

"And what is he charged with?"

"Pick pocketing: he stole these off some unsuspecting woman." They held up the pearl earrings and the necklace she had been wearing that day for her inspection. She clucked her tongue and looked at the young blonde haired blue eyed boy in front of her.

"I doubt he stole them off some unsuspecting woman as you so put it, because they are mine." She reached for them. "A gift from his father to his mother on the day he was born." She eyed the necklace carefully and smiled softly to push that she was remembering a sweet time. "He died, not soon after and I gave them to our son so that he would remember. This is no crime."

The officers glanced at each other again and then down at the boy. "And what was he doing with them in the city then?" The stout one spoke, his Brooklyn accent strong and sharp to her ear.

"He was getting them cleaned I believe." She inspected them closely. "And I must say I need a new jeweler, these are far from acceptable." She looked up at the boy then, "Karl, you did take them to Alejandro's right?" He nodded and she clucked her tongue again. "Pity, I rather liked him."

There was an awkward silence that sounded around. She finally looked up and glared at the officers who instantly released Karl from their grasp. "Well, if there's no problem here then."

"I see that there is not."

They nodded and started to step around her, "We'll just be on our way then." They reached the door and slipped on their hats just before leaving.

The young man stood awkwardly before her fiddling with his pockets and hat that was tightly clenched in his hands. "I'll just—"

"Sit down." She ordered firmly and waited for him to listen. She turned to her second and nodded. "I believe I can handle this." He glanced at the child before moving out of the line of her wrath. She moved across from Karl and held her hand to him with the necklace and the earrings "You lied to me."

"Couldn't trust you."

"Oh?" Her brow rose and her head cocked to the side. "I suppose you couldn't." She said after a minute had passed. "I will let this slip if you go to school."

"School?" He stood up and started. "Now just wait a minute."

"I will pay for it, and you will go. You will learn and you will attend your classes or I will call those officers and tell them of your real petty crimes." He sat back down on a sigh and in defeat.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Do we have an agreement?"

"Do I have a choice?" He mumbled in response earning a glare and a raised brow from her. "Yes, we have an agreement."

"Good, now I do believe there is a room available for you upstairs on the second floor third door down. I will have someone bring you some clothes and you will take a bath." His nose wrinkled at her. "You can always leave and try your luck down at the jail."

"No thanks, I think I'm good." He stood and backed out of the room and towards the stairs. She waited until he was out of her sight before sighing and moving to her office.

 

1943

The presence at her front door was quite unexpected. There was a middle aged man standing there with a young woman who couldn't have been older than twenty-three. She smiled at the odd couple and waited for an explanation. When she saw the man smile back she grinned and moved in to hug him. "Karl, how nice to see you again."

"Magnus." He held her back tightly until he felt it was time to release her. "I have a favor to ask."

"You always come with favors Karl, and no small ones at that." The young woman smirked and raised her head to the man. "Come in, we'll sit by the fire and talk." She brought him into the library, just off the entry hall and watched as he helped the young woman to sit. She was heavily pregnant. "Care for anything to drink?"

The young woman spoke. "Water would be lovely, thank you." She rested a hand on her protruding belly and rubbed gentle circles.

"Brandy, please." Helen filled the glasses and handed them to each. She sat across from them, the fire at her side and took a sip of her own brandy. "What have you done to your hair?"

She smiled brilliantly and fiddled with the ends a bit. "I changed it, do you like it? I thought it was time for a change."

"Time indeed," he winked and turned back to the young woman. "I think it's lovely, suits you better than the blonde, that nasty temper of yours and all."

"Karl, I don't know what you're talking about." She giggled and the mood became somber. "What is it that I can do for you?"

"I'm dying Magnus." She nodded in understanding. He wasn't looking at his best that was for sure. "I'd like to die here."

"Oh?"

"Under the care of the best doctor in all the land."

She chuckled, "And what would you have me do? Deny such a serendipitous request like that?" Turning down her tone she asked, "What is it the doctors say?"

"This and that, nothing curable." As if on cue, he started coughing. It seemed to take him minutes to stop but neither woman moved to help him. Finally he calmed. "Magnus, this is my daughter-in-law, I think I forgot to mention that."

"Your daughter-in-law: I wasn't aware your son had married." She smiled at the young woman.

"Just before he shipped out for the war. The pregnancy was a bit of a surprise. Jack's working his way up to being a Captain." Magnus smiled at the pride in his voice.

"Well then, if you two are to be staying here, we should get you some rooms." She led them through the safe part of her Sanctuary, gave them a quick tour and showed them two rooms right next to one another. Karl in the same one he had previously occupied.

It was a few months later when Helen was leaning over his slowly breathing form as she watched him. The disease had taken over almost as soon as he had arrived and he had barely left the room since. The young woman was a constant support to him, but now she was very heavily pregnant and was having her own difficulties. Helen had taken over much of the care of her old friend and had sat with him for hours on end each day. Karl insisted that she be there when he died and Helen had made sure of it.

He gripped her hand tightly, squeezing her fingers every time his chest rose and releasing when it fell. As each draw of air slowed she feared the last time she would feel the tight squeeze on her hand. It took hours for it to happen, hours for him to die peacefully in her Sanctuary. His daughter-in-law was sleeping and she didn't feel the need to wake her just yet. She leaned over his body and pressed lips to his forehead. "Be well Karl."

Strolling from the room she moved next door and knocked lightly. Pushing open the door at the call she entered, "Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you." Helen moved in and sat on the bed running her arm over the young woman's sleepy form. "I just wanted to tell you that he has passed."

The young woman nodded and began to cry, her eyes tearing up and her cheeks and nose flushing red. "It's good, it's a good thing." She wiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry; I know it's a good thing, but still…"

"It's alright." Helen clutched her close and let her cry into her chest. Minutes passed before she grasped her back and moaned from pain. Helen pushed her back slightly and looked at her face. "What is it?"

"Nothing, just back pain."

"Sit up." Helen ran her hands over the woman's back and massaged gently. She felt when the young woman tensed again. She kept quiet for some time and continued to massage the woman's back as the tears spilt down her cheeks. She counted the minutes between each contraction before finally shushing the women to lie down. "You're in labor." The woman nodded quietly and leaned back breathing through another contraction. "I haven't delivered a baby since… well in a very long time, but I used to do it quite often."

"Ok, I trust you."

Helen smiled. "Ok, good. Let's get you out of those clothes and into something far more comfortable."

"We're doing this here?"

"Why not?" Helen relaxed and sat down while she breathed through yet another contraction.

"No hospital or anything?"

"I'm a doctor, we can go down to the infirmary if you would like, but I can just as easily do this here as there. Wherever you are more comfortable."

"Here is fine." She rested back and felt Helen's hands slip around her body as she slowly undressed her.

Before she knew it, Magnus was placing a small baby boy on her belly. "There, all healthy." The soft wails echoed through the room and the young woman was grinning and running her fingers over her child. Magnus had cleaned him off to the best of her ability and watched as mother bonded with son. Maybe someday she would have a family, but not today. She made to leave the room. Two days later and it was the last time she saw the mother.

 

1984

They had been there to find an abnormal that had gotten loose. But fates had a nasty way of turning on her. The little boy they found was none other than the great grandson of the boy that she had found so many years ago wandering around the hospital looking for his mummy. She had held on to him tightly, she had rocked him back and forth at the tears he shed from his lost mother. He had watched his mother's violent death and she would not let him alone. They had to involve the police.

After her crew had cleaned up the abnormal that she had been forced to kill she held the child in her arms as the authorities were called. It hadn't been so long ago when the authorities had brought a young boy to her door. She dropped a kiss onto the child's head as he slept in her arms. They were out in the middle of nowhere, it would take an hour and a half for the police to arrive and she intended to keep her arms wrapped tightly around his little form until they took him from her.

The child was shivering. She called over her shoulder, "Old friend, would you bring me a blanket." He brought it to her without question and watched as she slowly curved it around his body and began to stroke his back and his eyes to sleep once again. She was humming and leaning against the trunk of the tree. "You better be leaving soon, don't want them to see you." He grunted and nodded heading back to the van he had arrived in. "I'll be home soon, don't worry. It's all been taken care of." She started humming again and he threw one more look over his shoulder before turning the engine and driving off.

She waited for what seemed like ever for them to get there and when they arrived lights were blazing and sirens were blaring for no reason other than that they could. She stood and with the child as he began to wake in her arms. He grasped hold of her neck and held on tightly while she talked to the man who had identified himself first. She explained the story, how a wild animal had attacked them as they were settling in for the night, on a weekend camping trip before heading back to school. They stupidly bought every line she fed them.

They tried to take him then, to put him in the car be he refused to budge. He refused to say anything and he refused to move. She held on tightly and cradled him. "I can go with you, bring him to his father." She said it softly and soothingly dropped another kiss onto his head. They finally relented and agreed shuffling both into the back of a squad car and driving the hour and a half back to the city. The child slept in her arms until he felt the dirt road change into pavement. He snuggled closer to her, his breaths coming in puffs against her neck while he watched the lights pass by on the road.

"Is the monster gone?" His voice was so soft that it barely carried over the engine.

She brushed her cheek against his wild and unruly hair, sighing as she decided how to answer. "Yes, the monster is gone. He'll never come back." The child nodded against her.

"And mommy?"

"I'm so sorry, sweetie. Mommy's gone too, she's not coming back. I tried everything." She felt his sobs start up again and she adjusted how he sat in her lap. Slowly she started to rock back and forth and made shushing noises with her lips and tongue. "It's alright, everything's alright." She squeezed him lightly and continued the movements until he stopped.

They reached the station house just as his father did. He latched onto his son and held him close, the child beginning his sobbing once again. Helen pressed a hand to the child's head and smiled at his father before sliding out of the station and into the night.

 

2008

The knock sounded on his door while he was reading a book, lounging around during some down time which had learned was so very rare. He looked up at the door, sighing. Standing he moved and opened it to find his boss on the other side. "Hey."

"Hello Will. Just thought I'd stop by and check in."

He opened the door and let her enter into his room. "Um, yeah, everything's good." He looked over her. She was always dressed impeccably.

"Good, we're having dinner in the dining room tonight. Everyone is to attend."

"Alright." He awkwardly shifted from one foot to the other and she smiled at him. "Um… wanna sit down?" He brushed his hand out indicating the chair he had vacated and the one next to it.

"Sure." She sat and they started to talk about some of the abnormals that he had yet to read about in the library. He was a curious one and she gladly answered all his questions. They were so deep in conversation that they almost missed dinner. She happened to glance at her watch and note the time. "Seems time for the meal. It should be excellent tonight; my old friend is cooking one of his specialties." She stood and made for the door but stopped suddenly when something caught her eye on the dresser. She turned and fingered the glass case that held pearl earrings. She smiled. "Family heirloom?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Good guess." She turned and gave him a sweet smile. "Any history on it?"

"Not much, just that it's been passed down for about four generations. Survived two world wars and the depression, which I think is fairly amazing."

"That it is." She smiled. "What do you plan on doing with it?"

"Giving it to my kid one day, I hope: maybe my daughter to wear at her wedding."

"Good choice, William." She dropped her eyes and started for the door letting him follow.


End file.
